Unknown Love
by X MEN FTW
Summary: This is a story, :   It includes the characters Kurt, Tabitha, Kitty and Professor X from X-men evolution. It also includes my OC Kyla. It's basically a trip someone doesn't want to go on, two realisations of the same thing and the confessions.
1. Chapter 1 Unfair Changes

I do not own Marvel or anybody in this fan-fiction (except my OC).

X-Men Evolution: Unknown Love

Chapter 1: Unfair Changes

'But Professor! Why me?'

'Because I trust you and you are a good peacemaker. Now go,'

'Ugh!' Kyla Jones stormed out of Professor Xavier's office, slamming the door behind her.

'_Why me?' _she thought. _'Why not Scott or Jean?'_

This was annoying. She had planned to spend the summer in England, her birthplace but now she had to go to Germany, unknown territory. It was all because Kitty and Tabitha had to go. She had to go to prevent fights and make sure Kurt wasn't uncomfortable with them. Ha! Like that would ever happen.

As she stormed her way upstairs to her room, she passed Kurt wandering down the stairs.

'Voah!' he exclaimed. 'You look like hell! Vhat's up?'

'I have to go to Germany with you, Kitty and Tabitha,' she practically screamed at him. 'I'm angry because I was going back to England for the holidays, but that plan's been ruined!'

'Voah! It's not my fault. Stop yelling at me,' Kurt held up his three-fingered hands in defence.

'Ugh! I'm sorry Kurt. I've just been so stressed out recently. I've started having the visions again. And... well... they're kind of disturbing.'

'Okay, I get it. Anyway, get packed, we leave tomorrow morning,' he said before teleporting away and leaving her on the stairs.

That night Kyla slept fitfully in her bed. She had the same dream over and over. An enormous dragon with a huge wingspan, and midnight black scales. Red flickering eyes with a single black slit as a pupil, gigantic silver talons, capable of slicing her to pieces with one swipe. Then there was her, a small pathetic human with no chance of winning, yet every day and night still managing to fight it. But something always went wrong; the dragon easily defeated her and took her body for its own. She was in her dragon form and it turned her black with silver talons and those terrible red eyes. She couldn't stop, she rose into the air, she caused terror and havoc everywhere. She killed millions of people and could do nothing about it. It forced her to cause harm, and it hurt her mentally and physically every second.

Eventually she awoke with a hysterical scream, panting heavily. There was no sound through the mansion; everyone was already so used to the blood-curdling screams that she woke with. She sighed, slowed her breathing and turned over onto her side. 'I really need therapy for this,' she whispered to no-one in particular, before going back to sleep.

'The airport looks... nice,' said Tabitha raising an eyebrow, as she looked at the airport, that was so grey and lifeless.

There were hardly any people there, everything was grey, black or white and there were only three seats in the waiting area. The person at the desk was a gangly acne-ridden teenager, chewing gum. Nothing looked friendly, even the baggage system looked like it had teeth and would eat anything that came near it.

'Yep. Best airport ever. Now come on, I don't vant to miss the flight,' Kurt cried, excitedly.

'I bet the airline food is horrible,' Kitty proclaimed to Kyla, earning her a stifled giggle.

The plane flight was three hours of boredom. Kyla sat by the window seat, listening and humming along to her iPod. Tabby sat next to her on the phone, while Kitty sat next to her reading a book. Kurt was in the seat behind Kyla, asleep. 'Ugh,' Kyla sighed. 'I wish I didn't have to go on this trip,'

That's the end of chapter 1! The dream was foreshadowing the next fan fiction. This next chapter, things in brackets are in German.


	2. Chapter 2 New Traditions

Chapter 2: New Traditions

'Isn't it beautiful?' Kurt sighed, spreading his arms.

'Looks like a regular airport to me. Or am I hallucinating?' Kyla said, cryptically.

'Vell, it von't be **outside **of the airport,' he classified, rolling his eyes at her.

'Fine. Whatever you say, elf,' she replied in a sarcastic manner.

'GUYS!' yelled Tabitha. Kitty and I aren't even fighting, so why are you two? You're supposed to be able to tolerate each other!'

'Yeah, like seriously guys!' Kitty agreed.

'Fine. Where's this ride you keep talking about?' she directed at Kurt.

'There!' cried Kurt happily, pointing at an SUV.

'Girls, this is my friend Alexander,' Kurt said, smiling and gesturing towards the teenager in the driver's seat.

'That I am, and Kurt here is lucky for that,' Alexander smirked, ruffling Kurt's hair. 'Now Kurt are you going to introduce me to those beautiful ladies, and tell me vhy you, of all people are travelling with them?'

Alexander got out of the car and shook each of their hands in turn, while being introduced. He paused at Kyla to tell her she had a pretty name, making her blush.

'Vell, shall we go then?' he asked cheerfully.

Following his lead they all climbed into the car dragging their suitcases.

During the journey, Kyla sat at the window and stared out, not bothering to listen to the conversation of the others. While listening to her iPod, she watched as the urban cities turned to small cramped villages, to plain countryside, with an occasional farm house flashing past. She thought about what she could be doing in England right now. Probably lounging in the hotel room or unpacking.

Interrupting her daydreams she heard Alexander's voice call 'We're here!' and clicked off her iPod, whilst slowly shuffling out of her seat. She exited through the door to stop open-mouthed and receive a smirk from Kurt as he passed.

The camp was brilliant. It stretched for miles, with at least 200 people milling about between the various wagons and tents. They were carrying various objects and talking with each other and the place had a really homey feel to it. A woman with a broad smile on her face ran up to them and hugged Kurt.

'How've you been darling?' She inquired, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Great, Xavier's institute is amazing!' Kurt replied, happily. 'Girls, this is my mother,'

'Great to meet you Mrs. Wagner,' Kyla said, stepping forward and holding out her hand.

'Oh no dear,' was the vigorous reply. 'Call me Arabella,'

'(So Kurt)' Alexander requested in German. '(Which one is it? You know, who are you dating or in love with?)'

'(Uh... None of them. I'm single at the moment.)' Kurt answered slowly.

'(Really? You should try getting together with one of them)' smirked Alexander.

'(Oh yeah? And who would you recommend?)' Snorted Kurt. Alexander made no response except pointing at Kyla, who was now laughing good-naturedly at something Arabella just said.

'(Are you kidding me? She hates my guts!) Kurt cried.

'(You didn't say no...)' Teased Alexander, which caused Kurt to roll his eyes and walk off to leave him.

'So what have you been up to Kurt?' Mrs. Wagner asked at dinner that night.

'Just school and training,' came the reply.

'Kurt?' Kyla inquired; concern in her eyes. 'Are you alright? You seem kind of distracted,'

'Hmm? Oh, sorry, I vas just thinking,' he said, snapping out of his stupor.

'Well, okay then...' she said to him, still not convinced. She went back to her conversation with Tabitha, only to be interrupted by his mother asking why she wasn't eating.

'Well, the food is probably amazing, but I sort of... Get my own food... in a way,' she answered, with an awkward smile.

'Oh! I'm sorry. Are you one of those predator mutants Kurt told me about?' she exclaimed apologetically.

'Yeah...'

'(Still think she is a good choice?)' Kurt asked Alexander.

'See you guys later,' Kyla waved to everyone then turned round and morphed into a wolf.

'Uh... Let me show you to your sleeping arrangements,' said Benjamin, Kurt's father.

The three remaining people followed him to four tents, pitched side by side.

'These are yours,' he motioned towards them.

'I'll go and vait for Kyla, to show her vhere the tents are,' Kurt claimed.

He wandered off to the forest where he was just in time to see a midnight black wolf with amber eyes trot through the edge of the trees and morph back into Kyla.

'So where are we sleeping?' she asked him.

'Come vith me,' responded Kurt.

'Ugh...' Kyla sat up and rubbed her eyes. She'd had yet another night of awful dreams, and no sleep. Slowly, she got up and began to get ready for breakfast. Once she was, she left the tent and chatting with Kitty headed to the 'feeding area' of the campsite.

'Hey guys, wait up!' yelled Tabby as she ran to catch up with them. The three of the sat at a table and took some food.

When everyone had finished and left, Arabella came up to the girls.

'So, what act are you girls going to perform for the circus, then?'

'Act?' exclaimed Tabitha.

That's the end of this chapter! In case you want to know, it's called new traditions because it's a new tradition to perform for the girls.


	3. Chapter 3 New Faces

Chapter 3= New Faces

'Why do we need to perform acts?' Kitty questioned.

'For the circus dear!' Arabella cried. 'Vhat can you girls do then?'

'Well... I can sing,' Kyla offered, earning some bemused looks.

'That's good. You can go. I'll send Bruno to get you for an 'audition' later,'

'Sure, bye guys,' she said turning round and heading back to her tent. As she approached she saw Kurt slowly coming out of his and called to him; 'You missed breakfast,'

'Vhat? No!' He cried as he began to run towards the food which was being cleared away. Kyla laughed her soft and bell-like laugh, before continuing into her tent.

It was two hours before Bruno, the strongman of the circus, made knocking sounds outside of her tent. Kyla poked her head through the flap, then fully emerged, stood up and told Bruno to 'lead the way.' He took her to a large tent where Arabella met her and led her inside.

'So sing please,'

'What do I sing though?' asked Kyla, confused.

'Anything. Anything at all,' came the reply.

'Okay...'

An hour later Kyla came out of the tent, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was immediately pushed out of the way by Arabella who was rushing off squealing like child.

'Woah!' Tabitha exclaimed. 'You must've been amazing!'

'Well... You'll just have to see in the show. I'm not allowed to sing for anyone, until then,'

'Aww...' Kitty sighed, disappointed.

'Don't vorry, Kitty,' Kurt grinned putting an arm around her. 'You vill be at the show,'

'Wow, he's good,' Kyla said, as she watched, yet another trapeze jump from Kurt.

'Yeah, like amazing,' Kitty agreed.

'Okay, Kurt!' Benjamin called. 'That's it for now,'

'Coming!' Kurt yelled, swinging down to meet them.

'That was amazing Kurt!' Tabitha gushed, as they walked outside.

'Like, absolutely fantastic!' Kitty babbled.

'And vhat did you think, Kyla?' he turned to her hopefully.

'Not bad, elf. Not bad,' she granted, earning her a fanged smile.

'Hello Kurt,' a voice called out. Kurt's eyes widened and he told the girls to hurry up. 'Remember me?' the same voice asked.

'Hurry up! How slow can you be?' Kurt called to them.

'Why?' Kyla yelled back. 'What's wrong? Who is that?'

'It doesn't matter!'

'Stop!' she shouted at him. 'I want to know what's going on!'

'Kurt!' cried the voice, which Kyla now saw the owner of. A teenage girl with curly ginger hair. 'Who are these people?' she said signalling towards Kyla, Kitty and Tabitha.

'Not now Lara! This is Kyla, Tabitha and Kitty. Now let us go!' Kurt snapped at her.

'But Kurt! Surely you should be happier to see me than that!' Lara questioned him.

'Not really. You... well... (I'm not in love with you anymore)' Kurt whispered in German.

'But...' Lara stuttered, before her gaze turned to Kitty, Tabitha and Kyla, who were looking at Kurt with confusion. '(Not one of them, surely Kurt?)'

'I don't know Lara! I just don't know,' he cried, earning even more confused looks.

'Kurt...' Kyla stepped forward. 'Can you tell us what's going on?'

'Uh...' Kurt blushed so his fur looked purple. 'This- this is Lara,'

'I am,' Lara interrupted. 'Vhat are you doing in Germany?'

'We're with Kurt. Visiting his family,' Tabitha cut in.

'Yeah, yeah whatever,' Lara said, waving the words aside.

'Well if you don't think it's important, then why the hell did you ask?' Kyla asked angrily.

'(Feisty)' Lara said in German to Kurt, before beginning to walk off.

'Hey, I'm still waiting for an answer. Or are you just scared I'll slap you in the face with it?' Kyla hollered after her. When receiving no answer she sighed and walked back to camp, ignoring the amazed looks on every one's faces. She wasn't usually this violent.

'She must, like, really not like her,' Kitty decided, before they all ran back to camp.

Later that day, Kyla lay on her bed wondering why it was that she had gotten so angry with that girl.

'What's wrong with me?' she questioned herself. 'Am I going mad? It seems like it...'


	4. Chapter 4 Kurt's Realisation

Chapter 4= Kurt's Realisation

'Two days to the show!' Tabitha exclaimed, bouncing around Kyla as they walked to the breakfast table.

'Please stop that,'

'Okay...' Tabitha said, sulkily but stopping anyway.

As they reached the table, Kyla realised that Lara the girl from a week ago, who she had nearly forgotten was sat down. She stopped dead in her tracks.

'Oh God, no!' she cried.

Kurt sat in his tent after breakfast. He could hear Kyla humming softly in the tent next to him. For some reason the sound made him want to curl up and go to sleep, in her arms. The thought made him shudder. She would probably murder him slowly and painfully if he did. But still. The humming next door stopped and he heard gentle footsteps on the grass outside. The noise slowly dimmed and then there was just silence.

Kyla wandered out of her tent and to the forest. She walked barefooted along the path and stopped to practice her power of the elements. When she was satisfied she went to Arabella's tent to practice her song for the show. The two days to the show passed incredibly quickly and on the day everyone was rushing around, trying to sort everyone out. Kyla and Kitty wandered around a little until Arabella grabbed Kyla and dragged her off to get changed.

'That was, like, great Kurt!' Kitty jabbered.

'Danke, Kitty,' Kurt grinned. 'Vhere's Kyla? She's on next,'

'Here!' Kurt heard her voice, turned around and had to force himself not to gape at her. She was wearing a long white skirt, a low-cut, floral-patterned top and her hair fell in a straight, blonde curtain down her back.

'Close our mouth, Kurt,' scolded his mother as she bustled past. Kurt's face went purple and Kyla smiled at him.

'Don't worry,' she assured him. 'I'm shocked too. I don't usually wear this sort of thing,'

'Yeah...' said Kurt, even though that wasn't what he was shocked at. He was shocked because she looked just like an angel. Or his definition of an angel.

'Oh that'll be me now,' she said, before walking onto the stage.

'Somebody's in love...' Kitty teased him.

'No vay, Kitty!' Kurt replied. 'Shut up, she's about to start,'

Then she sang. Her voice was like an angel's and she was perfectly in tune with the music that came from the sound booth.

'_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it.'_

Kurt listened intently, hung on every word.

'_It was dark, and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips, and you saved me.'_

Funnily enough, Kurt could think of nothing else he wanted to do right now.

'_My hands, they were strong,_

_But my knees were far too weak.'_

Kurt forgot everything and let her sweet voice wash over him.

'_Stand in your arms,_

_Without falling to your feet.'_

Kurt heard no more of the words and only focused completely and utterly on her voice for those four minutes of his life. When she finished he was still struck by her spell, until she shook his shoulder and woke him from his stupor.

'Huh? What? Where?' he said before realising it was over.

'Kurt?' Kyla asked. 'Are you okay? You seemed out of it,'

'I'm fine. Sorry,' he said sheepishly.

She sighed rolled her eyes and told him to be quiet while Tabitha did magic tricks onstage. He realised she still had her hand on his shoulder and forced himself not to let out a deep purr of contentment. He looked at her face, her green shining eyes as she watched and he knew something at that instant in time. He was utterly and completely in love with this girl. The trouble was, he didn't know how she felt about him.


	5. Chapter 5 Kyla's Realisation

Chapter 5= Kyla's Realisation

'Hey!' Kyla cried. 'Give that back Kurt!' She ran after him, as he ran round the campsite with her hairbrush. She and he had become closer friends after the show and they had somehow managed to block out everyone else in their lives.

'Gotcha!' she exclaimed as she caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. She wrestled the brush out of his grasp, stuck her tongue out at him and teleported back to their tents. He followed her lead.

'I didn't know you could teleport,' he commented.

'I copied your ability when we first met. I kind of can't help it,' she muttered.

'Then, how come I can still teleport?' Kurt asked her confused.

'I said **copy**, not absorb,' she replied rolling her eyes.

That night Kyla lay on her bed thinking about her new friendship with Kurt. Why had she suddenly become his best friend now? Maybe it was because for some reason he had become warmer towards her. Maybe, but she didn't think so. It was something else. 'Oh well,' she whispered to herself.

'Morning,' Kyla said to Kurt as they walked towards the table.

'Morn-'

'Kurt!' Lara ran up to them and grasped Kurt's arm. For reasons unknown to her this made Kyla go into a silent fit of rage.

'Vhat do you vant Lara?' he sighed exasperatedly.

'Vill you come to dinner tonight? Please, Kurt,' she pleaded with him.

Kurt looked to Kyla for help who responded 'Go. I don't care.' The truth was she did care. She cared a lot. She desperately didn't want him to go with Lara. To hide the one tear that was slowly falling down her cheek she briskly walked away to the forest. It didn't matter if she missed breakfast. She wouldn't have eaten anything anyway. She broke into a run as she reached the edge of the forest. This was weird. She wasn't usually this emotional; she'd learnt to block herself from the world. Kyla reached a small stream of crystal blue and knelt down by it. She washed her face and watched the small silver fish dart about, through the reeds. 'Blue... The stream's blue' she thought to herself. She had no idea why she'd noticed that fact but she didn't care. Blue had become her new favourite colour. She lay down next to the stream and dragged her hand through the currents, gently.

Back at the camp Kurt was beginning to worry about Kyla. He hadn't seen her for three hours since she had left him with Lara.

Kyla sat up. It was midday and she should be getting back to camp. Yet she didn't want to. It was only then that she realised she was in the stream, and she was in her element form.

'What?' she muttered to herself. 'Never mind. I don't want to know,' she clambered out of the stream, before getting up and wandering back through the forest to her tent. She found Kurt waiting outside looking anxious.

'There you are!' he called to her. 'Where'd you go?'

'Into a stream,' she replied momentarily confusing him.

'Anyway... I'm glad you're safe,' he told her.

'Mm-kay,' she said as she dodged past him and into her tent.

Kyla lay on her stomach in her tent and contemplated what had just happened. First thing was she had become a lot closer to Kurt. They were best friends. Second thing; she was angry and jealous when Lara had grabbed hold of his arm. Third, Kyla got over-emotional when she asked him for dinner. Fourth, her new favourite colour was blue. Finally, she cared a lot more what Kurt did now.

'Oh no...' she murmured to herself. She had done the typical thing. She had fallen in love with Kurt. 'Actually,' she thought. 'I think I've loved him since the moment I met him. The question is; do I tell him? Does he like me?' Kyla turned these questions over in her mind, before turning over and falling into another restless night of terror.


End file.
